custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Sing Along Jukebox (SuperMalechi's version of 1993) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Let's Go on a Musical Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on November 1, 1993. This uses the same arrangements from "Barney Live! In New York City!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids go on a musical adventure to see lots of music things. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Shawn *Michael *Kathy *Min *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Stella the Storyteller *Mr. Boyd *Marching Band Musicians *Clowns * * Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Just Imagine #That's What an Musical Land Is #The Marching Song #I Can Laugh #Laugh with Me #The Clown Song #I Love Music #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #I'm a Fine Musician #Boom Moom Ain't it Great to Be Crazy #S-M-I-L-E #If You're Happy and You Know It #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *Riff has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City". *Also first home video to use the Season 3 musical arrangements and background music. This means those ones came out in July 14, 1993. *First episode to use the Season 3 Barney costume. It replaces the Late 1992-1993 Season 2 Barney costume after "Love to Read with Barney", which was also released in October 23rd 1993. It means this costume came out in July 30, 1993. *First episode to have Barney's Season 3 voice, which is merged of his Season 1 and 2 voices (Season 2 voice in Pitch -3). This means this Barney voice came out in July 30, 1993. *Due to the first appearence of the Season 3 Barney costume and voice, this was a Early November 1993 Season 2 home video. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Stop, Look & Be Safe!". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used. *The version of "It's Good to Be Home" uses the same arrangements from "Magical Musical Adventure", with a Barney's Season 3 vocal and a kids' Season 2 vocal. *The version of I Love You has the same musical arrangements from "Season 3", with Barney's vocals from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", Baby Bop's Season 1 vocal from "Everyone is Special" (same speed as Season 1's version), BJ's vocal from "My Favorite Things" (low-pitched) and kids' vocal from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (low-pitched). *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" "What's going on?!" "Watch ya' doing" as he, Baby Bop, and Riff enter the school playground gate, the sound of "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Gone Fishing!", the sound of "What's going on?!" is taken from the new materiel of "Barney Safety" and the sound of "Watch ya' doing" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Michael wears the same clothes in "Hoo's in the Forest?" and "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". In "Having Tens of Fun!", he wears soccer clothes. The next video "A Great Day at the School Classroom", Michael's soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!" all get updated starting with this video: **The soccer shirts' color changes from blue to red. **The soccer shorts are replaced with red soccer pants. **His soccer socks change from white to grey. **His soccer shoes change from the Nike tapping soccer shoes to soccer-slipper shoes. *Michael's voice used in this home video is a mix of his voice from "Rock with Barney" (Pitch -3) "The Queen of Make-Believe" (Pitch -3) and "Having Tens of Fun", making it also sound like his 1993- June 16, 1994 voice. *Brian Eppes was born in September 14, 1979. Release Dates *November 1, 1993 (Barney Home Video/The Lyons Group print) *August 1, 1994 (Walt Disney Classics print) *June 12, 1996 (FOX Video print) *Feburary 23, 1997 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print)